Nightmare Idol
by nightmare4ever
Summary: Well I got this idea in Disney World and was watching American Idol. I’m the host of the show and it stars Disney characters mainly Nightmare and my friends, two sisters, also a couple of O.Cs.


I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HONDAS! You'll understand later. SO I do not own Honda or Mac or Disney/Disney World or The show House or the society of 'no more coat on humans or on animals or on alien life-forces or on nature or Hondas' (really I do own that) or nightmare before Christmas. No Disney characters and/or animals were harmed in the making of this show, I think.

* * *

Host

- Asia (me) (human)

Judges

Alia (sister) (human)

Amy (sister) (human)

Lizzie (O.C) (human)

Samantha (guest judge) (Best friend) (human)

* * *

Nightmare Idol 

_American Idol theme music begins to play. The cameras show the sights of Disney World in Florida. First the Golf ball (Epcot, Every Pay Comes On Thursday), then the Mickey Mouse hat (Disney's Hollywood Studios (MGM)), the big tree (Animal Kingdom) and then Cinderella's Castle. Then it goes in to the restaurant (Cinderella's Royal Table nice restaurant) and show Asia and Disney characters in the background. _

**Asia** – Form all over the Disney worlds comes the stars of the movies and some not so stars to compete in this singing contest. To who will be your next Nightmare Idol! It is just day 1 of our 2-day addition. We will be addition people by movie. No order to it, but we are starting with my fav movie, Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas. First lets meet our Judges. First it's the beautiful brunette Alia, my sister. Then the life of any party Amy, youngest sister. Who said Blonds were dumb? Lizzie from Vancouver is no dumb blond. And guest judge, who has never seen Nightmare Before Christmas but loves Disney, Samantha, best friend.

**Alia**- (yells) can we get to the additions!

**Asia**- (yells) one second I want to interview the Pumpkin King! (Normal voice to Jack Skellington) Hello, (talking fast) I loved your movie it's my fav, so are you still bored about being Pumpkin King. I love Halloween it's my fav holiday. You do a wonderful job. I have a scrape book with all my nightmare before Christmas drawing. I also know all the songs in French and English. I once sang Jack's Lament in French at school for a talent contest everyone says I was good. So how is Zero? I see you and Sally got married. Oh my god is Lock, Shock and Barrel here, they my favorite characters. My dad calls me emo because I love your movie so much. I Love you!!!!!!! What song are you going to sing?

**Jack Skellington**- You scare me.

**Asia-** (excited) I scare the Pumpkin King!!!!!! You can go in.

_Jack goes in the room._

**Samantha**- Jack Skellington age unknown lives in Halloween Town. Weird.

**Alia- **What is your age?

**Jack Skellington-** Not telling.

**Amy-** what are you going to sing?

**Lizzie-** How's Sam?

**Samantha- **I'm good

**Lizzie- **Not you, his son Sam.

**Jack Skellington**- Lizzie Sam not doing so well. I'm going to sing I write sins not Tragedies form Panic at the disco.

**Alia-** (uncertain) really?

**Jack Skellington**- Oh

**Alia**- just stop, just stop. That was horrible!

**Samantha**- he didn't really sing.

**Alia**-I write sins not Tragedies, not your kind of song.

**Jack Skellington**- you scare me more than your sister.

**Amy**- Sing 'This is Halloween.'

**Jack Skellington** (sings)- Boys and girls of every age.

**Alia**- You're in.

**Lizzie**- I'm afraid to say no because I'm dating your son so yes.

**Jack Skellington-** Sam isn't scary. Good thing he's not going to be Pumpkin King.

**Amy**- I'm afraid of my sister Asia, you are in!

**Asia**- (sheik) YEAH! OH MY GOD JACK SKELLINGTON.

**Jack Skellington**- OK she's the scariest. _Walks out_

**Asia**- now Sally!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_Talks to Sally_ )Hello, (_cries)_ you can go in.

**Sally**- She is scary.

**Alia**- (meanly) What are you going sing?

**Samantha**- you are mean.

**Amy**- May you please sing.

**Sally**- I will sing some where over the rainbow.

Samantha- I love that song.

**Sally** (sings)- Some where …

**Alia**- In.

**Samantha**- she only sang two words.

**Alia**- If she isn't in Asia will kill me.

**Amy**- in.

**Lizzie**- I'm dating your son so I have to say in.

**Samantha**- you're in the next round, even if you sang two words.

_Sally walks out, Sarah Skellington walks in,_ (She's a mix of Jack and Sally and has one eye O.C)

**Lizzie**- Hi Sarah

**Sarah Skellington**- hey Lizzie, how are you?

**Alia **(yells)- Talk later, Sarah sing.

**Samantha **(reads)- Sarah Ivy Skellington, age 15 hometown: Halloween Town. She is the daughter of Jack and Sal…

**Alia**- who cares!! Sarah sing!

**Sarah Skellington**- Bossy, well I'm going to sing because of you.

**Amy** (happy, too happy) – Ok!

**Sarah** (sings)- (lyrics of because of you)

**Alia**- not that bad, but no I say out.

**Amy**- In!

**Lizzie**- In.

**Alia**- you need three of the four votes, (looks at Samantha) Samantha.

**Samantha**- It was good, but … yes.

**Amy**- you are in!

_Sarah yells and jumps out._ _Out side the door_

**Asia-** Well we need a commercial break. You'll miss the Pumpkin prince (not the future pumpkin king) Jason Skellington, The Mayor of Halloween Town, Billy Bob the ghost, Cupid, Noelle (Santa's granddaughter) and Santa himself. The commercial breaks are too important, without them there will not have a show to watch and you will have nothing to watch. If you have nothing do you would kill yourself or laugh than you'll die. No not really.

_**The commercials;**_

_1. The setting is in a Honda store and a guy is in front of a black and orange car._

**Random person** _sings_- Honda is the best, Honda is the best and sexiest, Honda is the hottest both ways, Honda is the aggravations of life, Honda is for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Talks_ Buy a Honda today or I will go in room tonight and rape you, then murder everyone that doesn't own a Honda. SO YOU WILL BUY A HONDA!!!

2. _Coat flying everywhere and a guy (flying) is there wearing one_.

**Man** _dramatic_- I have a coat. Do you have a coat? If you do, they might not fly or kill people but they might kill you (points to the camera)

**Random voice:** From the society of 'no more coat on humans or on animals or on alien life-forces or on nature or Hondas'. Coats do not fly so don't jump off a cliff and land on a Honda.

3. _The guy from the Honda commercial (lets call him Joe) is driving in his blue Honda._

**Joe**- Honda is the safest car and will not be a danger to the road and you will not drive in poles.

_Drives in a pole_. Honda's are known to not make road kill.

_Drives on raccoons, possums, deer, bears, squirrels, lions, tigers, elephants, ants, mice, his own foot, horses, tools boxes, cows, ipods, cars, telephones, blue whales, hippos, crocs, Jaws and cats, dogs, birds and some shoe that came out nowhere_. Also Honda's will not run over a human.

_Does some hit runs; the guy that died was the guy from the coat commercial, the cast of Hannah Montana and High school Musical 1 and 2 (well Hannah Montana was in High School Musical 2 so she died twice (I was said that Hannah Montana was in High school musical 2)) and Doctor House. L_et's think of something you would like a Honda to do or will not do?

4. _Mac and Pc are in front of a white background._

**Mac**- I'm a Mac

**Pc**- And I'm pc and I have Honda.

_Joe randomly comes from a door driving over Mac with his Honda._

**Joe**- Go PC. So buy a pc or I will go in room tonight and rape you, then murder everyone that doesn't own a Honda and/or a Pc. If you own both you, yes you, will put candy under your pillow tonight.

End of commercials.

**Asia**- what the _beep_ was that. Who the _beep _put those _beep_ commercials on?

**Emmerek**- (a guy I know who wants to be a director, yes that's his name) _comes in._ You said they were fine.

Asia- I never said that _Beep. _

**Emmerek**- whatever you're still paying me.

_Leaves_

**Asia-** this is what you missed during those _beep_ commercials. Jason is out, the mayor out, Billy bob out, and cupid out. Next are Lock, Shock and Barrel.

_Faints. Comes Alia with bucket of water and pours it on Asia. Asia wakes up then sees Lock, Shock n Barrel and faints again. Alia hits Asia in the head with the bucket. Asia wakes up._

Alia- Finely she is going to stay awake. Asia faints 

**Alia**- (whisper) Lock, Shock get in there (evil voice) Barrel stay with me.

_Lock n Shock goes in the judgment room. Barrel falls on the floor n does chicken dance. _Barrel go get a body bag and then report back to me.

**Barrel**- Why?

**Alia-** Cause I said so.

**Barrel-** ur not the boss of me!

**Alia-** (yells) Go before I crush your bones, cook your flesh and then feed it to the judges! Not including me.

_Barrel runs out and in no time at all come back with a body bag._

**Amy- **R U COMING!!!

**Alia**- IN A MINUTE!!! (To Barrel) leave that body bag here and get in there!!

_Barrel runs in the room._ (To Lock, Shock and Barrel in the other room) Ok start singing no need to do anything else.

_Alia goes in the room. In room. _The three of you are in. So now get here and help me.

**Lizzie**- they didn't sing.

**Alia**- (yells) who cares (afraid) Asia will go on a murderess rampage if they aren't in.

**Amy**- (afraid) she will.

**Samantha**- (afraid) Oh god. I say in.

**Lizzie**- (afraid) in.

**Amy-** (afraid) in. (normal voice) can you bring the other people here?

**Alia**- (yells) Next get the _beep _in here!

_Victor Ghostliness (O.C) walks in. Alia, lock, Shock n Barrel walks to the hall. In Hall _(Yells to L, S n B) Help me! They run to her. Lock get Asia in the body bag, Shock go get a wheelbarrow and Barrel help Lock.

**Shock**- (with attitude) why should I?

**Alia-** (yells) Go before I crush your bones, cook your flesh into a pie and then feed it to the judges not including me!

_Shock runs out_

**Lock**- yes oh mighty master.

Lock n Barrel puts Asia in the body bag.

**Barrel**- do we zip it up all the way?

**Alia**- no just to the neck.

**Victor**- _comes out of the room_ (yells) I'm in!

**Alia**- (yell) shut up you stupid ghost. The next person can go in.

_Oogie Bogie runs in. Shock comes with wheelbarrow. Asia wakes up and faints then Lock hits her with bat. _She fainted again why did you hit her!

**Lock**- it's funner that way.

**Alia – **(yells) get her in the wheelbarrow!!

_Oogie come out happy._ Bug man come here.

**Oogie**- _starts eating a carrot _Yeah what's up Doc.

**Alia**- can you put this body in the wheelbarrow. NEXT!

_They put the body in the wheelbarrow. Belle from beauty and the beast runs in. _

**Shock- **why are we doing these oh mighty master?

**Alia- **I want to be the host.

**Oogie- **you're too scary

Belle walks out all happy. Lumiere runs in or jumps in.

**Alia- **well too bad.

Asia wakes up.

**Asia- **Why am I in a wheelbarrow and have this killer headache.

_Wheelbarrow tips over. All looks at lock._

**Lock-** (afraid) I didn't do it. I really didn't do it.

**Shock-** (afraid) it was an accident.

**Asia**- What the _beep_?

**Alia**- bring it to Oogie's lair.

**Asia-** What did I do?

_Tries to roll away. Lumiere jumps out. Belles father runs in the room._

**Lumiere-** Ratatouille!

Remy runs in from Disney/Pixar Ratatouille.

**Remy**- you want some.

**Alia- **Give me some.

**Remy**- yes in five minutes.

_Then they leaves_.

**Asia**- we're finish Nightmare!

**Alia- **Yeah._ (Whispers) _Lock bat now.

**Asia- **Alex!!!!!!!!

These four friends of mine called Alex, Anna, Emmerek and Emmerek's bother Sedric (Alia's best friend, its meant to be Cedrick) comes in. Alex is the technician of our show and Sedric no idea why his here.

**Alex- (**meanly) what do you want?

**Asia- **you moron I'm in a body bag!

**Alex- **So…

**Asia- **You are a DANGER to society do something to Alia.

**Anna-** I'm the bodyguard.

**Asia-** why didn't you do something before!

**Anna-** It was funny.

_Belle's father comes out then Lefou comes in. As soon as he came in he came out. Gaston goes in. A cat run pass_.

**Sedric **- Cool a kitty!!!! Come Kitty, kitty, kitty, and kitty.

Then runs after the black cat.

**Emmerek- (like he doesn't know him) **He isn't my brother.

**Lock- **this is _beep._

**Oogie- **Hell yeah.

**Asia**- I'm the host!

**Alia-** I want to be host!

**Alex**- You can't have it.

**Anna-** (annoyed) Shut up Alex.

**Emmerek-** this is _beep_

**Barrel-** so what do we do?

**Alia-** bring her to the lair.

_Asia starts rolling. Gaston walks out. Cinderella runs in._

**Shock-** I don't like Cinderella. She thinks she's all that because she married a prince. Well so what! Ha!

**Lock-** that came out of nowhere.

Asia rolls away.

**Alex- **where Asia?

**Anna- **I'll go find her. _Leaves _

**Alia- (yells to the nightmare characters) **you let her go!

_Sedric__ walks in with the black cat in his arms. _

**Sedric ****- (yells happy) **I have a Honda!

_Joe walks in_.

**Joe- (happy) **Me too we're like bros.

**Emmerek- **I have Hybrid.

**Sedric**** - **Super Mario Bros

**Alex- **I'm the video game freak.

_Runs to __Sedric__ and they runaway._

**Joe- **I'll save you BRO!

_Runs out. Cinderella runs out of door and the ugly stepsister goes in. _

**Alia- **Lock find Asia. Shock help your boyfriend.

_Lock leaves_

**Shock- **he's not my boyfriend!

_Leaves._

**Alia- **Whatever, Oogie you can leave.

_Oogie leaves. _Barrel do what you want.

_Barrel does the chicken dance._ So Emm how are you

Ugly stepsister runs out crying and Simba goes in.

**Emmerek- **I've been better.

_Anna and Asia walks in._

**Asia- **_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

_Simba walks out calmly. Timon and Pumbaa runs in. _

**Emmerek- **what's that smell.

**Pumbaa- **Sorry!

**Emmerek- **I'll go help Alex kill my brother.

Walks away. Asia jumps on Alia and starts a mud fight. Timon and Pumbaa walks out then go jumps in the mud. Scar rolls his eyes then walks in the room.

**Anna**- God you two are insane.

**Asia**- (yell while polling on Alia's hair) I'm the host and you're the top judge!

**Alia-** what hell!! Get off me or I'm going to cal… I'm going kill!!

Scar walks out all mad and Mufasa walks in the room.

Lock, Shock get in here and get her off!!!!!!!!!!

They come in and Grabs Asia.

**Asia- **Now time for a commercial break. _Then bits Lock._

_**The commercials;**_

**1**_. Asia (with ipod suit) and Alia (with apple laptop suit) walks in all nice and happy._

**Asia- **I'm an Ipod.

**Alia- **and I'm a Mac and we go great together.

**Asia – **were here to tell you of the new chapter in nightmare 4ever story Meet the Parent.

**Alia- **Blah, Blah. No wait I like this story! Is that Jack and Sally gets …

**Asia- **Shut up it's my story!

**Alia- **(happy and evil at the same time) The evil mother is in this one!

**Asia- **Yes, well this is the chapter is called the Family Reunion. Sally meets Jack's two sisters, his Brother in law and the niece and nephew.

**Alia- **SHUT UP!!

**Asia-**Well I'm an Ipod

**Alia-**I have a Vista and I'm a Mac.

**Asia- **Well Happy Honda days

**Alia-**Yeah whatever.

**2. **_A raccoon walks in with a Honda picture with a big red x on it._

**Raccoon- **Hondas will make road kill I've learned by experience. _Joe runs over raccoon with Honda_

**Joe- **Hondas will not make road kill. The raccoon is not dead it's just sleeping with blood coming out for everywhere. _A deer walks in._

**Deer- **Don't list… _Joe prays then runs over the talking deer._

**Joe- **So buy a Honda today because it's the Honda days. So have a happy Honda year. TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**The end of the commercials;**_

Asia is outside the castle with random walking. Asia is bleeding and full of mud.

**Asia- (NORMAL) **Well that's the end of the today's audition. This program as been sponsored by Honda and Disney and the society of 'no more coat on humans or on animals or on alien life-forces or on nature or Hondas'. Hope you like the show. Don't forget to review or Joe will go in room tonight and rape you, then murder everyone.

Alex comes out.

**Alex-** (confused) I thought that was my job!?

Anna walks in.

**Anna**- (discussed) you are… ewwwwwww.

Emmerek walks in.

**Emmerek **- What hell Alex.

_The four judges walk in_

**Alia**- (discussed) Alex!!!!

**Lizzie**- (sad) Why oh why am I here.

**Amy-** (discussed) Alex you suck.

Samantha kicks Alex, and then Alex kicks her.

**Samantha**- (discussed) God Alex.

**Emmerek-** (discussed) I thought you only raped Cat. (A/N inside joke, he doesn't really do that he own a cat and his sister would kill him.)

Sedric comes in with his cat in his arms. The cat's name is Tiger.

**Sedric-** (baby voice) Rape Tiger.

**Alex-** I mean the killing part.

Lock, Shock and Barrel walks in.

**Lock-** Alex you're cool.

**Shock**- you want to go out some time.

**Asia**- (discussed) Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww.

**Samantha**- (discussed) someone likes Alex, ewww.

**Anna-** (discussed) god this is mess.

Sarah Skellington walks in. Lock hits Alex with a bat.

**Sarah Skellington-** Come on Liz I want to go shopping.

**Lizzie**- I'm not really your friend.

**Asia**- (screams) SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

_All leaves but Asia_. (normal) So that was our show for today. Next on Disney T.V is High school musical. (sighs angrily) Don't forget to Review.


End file.
